


Hell’s Kitchen

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: All Timmy wanted was to cook a nice meal for his boyfriend
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Hell’s Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashfortimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/gifts).



> (original prompt in end notes)

All Timmy wanted was to cook a nice meal for his boyfriend, to show him how much he appreciated and loved him.

It shouldn’t be too hard, he’d naively thought to himself as he wandered around the grocery store, picking out the ingredients to the recipe he’d chosen.

Talk about famous last words.

It’s not like he’d chosen the most complicated recipe in the world, but it was still different from what he used to make, in that there was no pasta in sight.

Pasta he could do, since it was just basically boiling water and waiting.

Actually cooking, it turned out, wasn’t quite as easy, because despite following the recipe to the letter, his dish did not at all resemble the reference picture.

It shouldn’t have been this difficult to prepare a nice, romantic meal, and show Armie that he did actually pay attention when he tried to teach him stuff in the kitchen.

In fact, it should have been a goddamn walk in the park. Armie was great in the kitchen, and he’d shown Timmy a lot of smart hacks, and taught him more about food than Timmy had ever thought possible. 

However, no matter how many private lessons he’d gotten over the last few months, the dish in front of him did not at all look like it was made by someone who knew what they were doing.

In fact, it looked more like it was made by someone who had never stepped foot in a kitchen in their life.

Worst of all, Timmy has no idea where the fuck he’d went wrong, so he can’t even fix it. And he  _ definitely _ does not have time to start over, because Armie is due home any second now.

He barely even had time to think about Armie coming home, before he hears the rustling of his keys at the door, and then next thing he knows, he feels his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Whatcha making?” Armie asks quietly, no doubt surveying the mess Timmy had made of their kitchen.

“Nothing.” Timmy sighs, turning around in Armie’s embrace and hiding his face in his chest. “It was supposed to be dinner, but I fucked it up.”

“Aww, babe.” Armie coos, stroking his hand up and down Timmy’s back. “You cooked for me? That’s so sweet!”

“Did you miss the part where I said I fucked it up?” Timmy asks with a snort, taking a step back and looking up at Armie’s smiling face.

“No, I can see that things didn’t go according to plan.” Armie points towards the plates Timmy had set out, and he feels his face heat up with what has to be a pretty epic blush.

“You could say that again.” He mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“Hey, no, what I was gonna say was, I can see it didn’t go according to plan, but Timmy—” Armie’s thumb gently caresses his chin, before he carefully tilts Timmy’s head back so he can look him in the eyes. “I can also see all the effort you put into it, and babe, that’s all that matters to me.”

“But, it was supposed to be romantic.” Timmy whines, not even caring that he probably sounds like a 2 year old in the midst of a tantrum.

“Take-out can be romantic.” Armie shrugs, and Timmy just rolls his eyes. 

“Armie…” He starts, shaking his head, but Armie leans in and kisses him, effectively shutting him up.

“I don’t care about the food, Timmy.” Armie whispers, softly kissing Timmy’s cheek. “The fact that you even wanted to, and that you  _ tried _ , that’s all that matters to me.” 

“But I—” Timmy tries, but Armie just kisses him again, silencing his arguments one more time.

“No.” Armie breathes against Timmy’s lips, making a shiver run down his spine. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Timmy smiles into the kiss, moaning a little as Armie’s fingers run through his hair. 

He was never going to get used to the fact that he got to have this, have Armie, and he was definitely never going to take it for granted.

“So here’s the plan,” Armie kisses him one final time, then takes a step back and gets his phone out of his back pocket. “I’m gonna call in an order for some Thai food, then while we wait for that to arrive, we clean up the kitchen, and then we settle in for a nice night of Netflix and chill. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: timmy tries to cook a nice meal for armie that isn’t just “shitty pasta”
> 
> This was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but I forgot. Sorry about that 😬
> 
> I really hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you did, it’d make me really happy 🥰❤️


End file.
